


Loki's new bed

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [1]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Home, IKEA, fourniture bulinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Loki's got a new body... he doesn't really fit in his room the way he used to so he asks for some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's new bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrianlugia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tyrianlugia).



"Chico, what do you think you are doing?" She asks.

"Reading the instruction manual, of course," he says frowning at the paper sheet he’s holding. "Even you should know punching doesn’t solve everything, Chavez. Sometimes you have to use your brains, instead. And since I seem to be the only person and/or alien and/or mythological creature in this ship with the wits to build such a complicated pice of furniture, I suggest you allow me to work this out."

He finally looks up, with a hint of fear in his eyes that his words may get him punched. Good, she thinks, he better remember she can still kick his ass no matter what age he looks like. She lets the suspense stretch for a moment before crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"You are reading it backwards."

"I- what?" His eyes open wide for a moment before a smug smile appears on his face.

Instead of turning the page, he makes himself levitate backwards. His face is right at her’s height.

"For course, this makes more sense," he decides. " I knew I could figure it out."

She sights rolling her eyes. Ever since he got his new body he’s gotten at least twice as annoying, which she didn’t think was even possible.

"Maybe I should ask David," she says, sitting on the floor between the scattered pieces.

"Hey!" he says, honestly offended, as he turns back upwards and lands on the floor. "This is my bed we are building. It should only be me who succeeds at doing it. Besides, mister know-it-almost-all is too busy getting a hold of the rest of the teenagers.”

He gets no response from her. She’s sitting with her legs crossed, a strand of hair loose from her ponytail framing her face as she looks at the pieces with complete concentration. When it’s made obvious she’s not going to answer, he takes the manual again and starts making some pieces orbit him like a solar system.

"Alright, lets see, lets see…" he mumbles start scrambling in the air, "what spell should I use?"

"No spells," she cuts him. "That’s not how it’s done."

"Oh please, I am perfectly capable of—" he stops when he sees the mess of wood and metal he’s creating midair. The pieces immediately drop and scatter on the ground once more.

"You really have no idea what your are doing, do you?" she asks.

"It is not my fault. In Asgard I have thousands of chambermaids ready to fulfill my every need or demand. Things like building my own bed or cooking my own food are beneath me."

"Pobre niño rico," she mutters under her breath, not paying much attention to him.

"Besides, I can’t see why I can’t use Teddy’s bed for now. Once this is all solved and we have taken care of Mother, I can ask him to build it in return fro— How did you do that?" he asks, looking at the neatly built set of pieces before her.

"I live alone. I have done this before."

He looks at her work in silence for a moment.

"The manual," she demands reaching out her hand without looking up. He immediately surrenders it.

How could this girl be doing it better than him, a god, could? Was he always destined to be upstaged by others? America, Billy, Thor…

"The hammer," she says and he wonders is she’s mocking him.

"What?" he asks feeling anger and envy boil in his veins.

"Hand me the hammer, Chico," she says pointing at the tool laying next to his feet.

"Oh, sure." 

"Thanks. Now see, this says part A and B are opposites. That means they fit together. Like this."

She spends the next two hours talking to him as if he was a ten year old, which —to be fair— he was until a few hours ago.

"See! I totally knew how to do it!" he exclaims when the new bed is ready to be used. He collapses on the bed with his arms wide open, bouncing on his new mattress. 

"Yeah, whatever," she says walking out of the room.

"America," he calls for her before she leaves. "Thanks."

"No problem, Chico, but don’t mention it."

"But really—"

"I mean it. Don’t mention it to anyone, or you loose teeth," she deadpans coldly before walking out.


End file.
